A Pony's Tale
by Shmellow
Summary: A story about Epona's life on Lon Lon Ranch with Malon and Talon. Things are quiet until an odd blond kid who helped Malon in Hyrule Castle town comes by... Please feel free to rate and review.


Chapter 1  
______________

"Dad…"

"Pony… push…"

"Coming… coming…"

"Malon… little pony… she's almost out…"

"Here… She's here, Dad!"

The little pony heard snatches of sounds coming from the two figures in front of her. The sounds she heard didn't make much sense, but she found them oddly comforting. One voice was young and happy. The other was old and low.

"The pony, Dad! The pony, she's here, Dad!"

"Calm down, Malon. I can see that."

The little pony observed the two figures again. The figure with the happy voice was small and had a long mane, just like the big horse behind the little pony. The figure with the low voice was a bit bigger, but his mane was shorter and darker than the other's.

"What do we do now, Dad?"

"We give her a name. What do you want to name her, Malon?"

The long-maned figure's face scrunched up, and then brightened. The little pony wondered what she was doing.

"Epona, Dad! We'll name her Epona, because she's a pony!"

The long-maned figure leaned down to the little pony.

"My name is Malon, and I'm a girl. And you're name is Epona, and you're a pony! We'll be really good friends, Epona!"

_Epona. Epohhhna. Eeeeepona_. The little pony played with the sound in her mind. The little pony and Epona were the same. Epona was the name of the little pony, and Malon was the name of the long-maned figure… who said she was a girl. Epona wondered if the short-maned figure was also a girl. But one more word stuck out to the little pony. _Friend. Friennnd. Frienddd_. The little pony—no, Epona. Epona thought friend was a nice word. It made Epona feel good… and Epona liked the good feeling.

Epona the pony and Malon the girl. And the short-maned figure, who Epona assumed was a girl, too, although the title of girl didn't seem to fit him. Friends. They would be friends… and Epona was happy. And Epona closed her eyes and began to let the happiness carry her off to another world.

"Dad… Dad, is Epona okay, dad?"

"She's trying to sleep, dear. We need to let Epona and her mother rest."

"But, can I sing her a lullaby? Mom's lullaby?"

"All right."

And Malon the girl sung. Epona stayed in the world of waking long enough to hear every note of Malon's song, and then traveled off to the world of sleep.

Three weeks passed…

Epona was a happy pony. She loved her pasture, which was filled with lots of yummy grass. _The greenest grass is the best, _the other horses had said. _The longer, the better. _She loved the cucoos, which ran around the farm enthusiastically. They were fun to watch, especially if the short-maned man (he wasn't a girl like Malon, as it turned out) tried to grab one; then all of the cucoos would jump on top of him. But most of all, she loved Malon, the girl. Every day, Malon would come out and bring her and the other horses and ponies a treat. And she would brush Epona, and sing Epona's favorite song to her. And Malon would talk to Epona.

Malon told Epona of the most wondrous things. Every day, Epona heard of travelers that came by Lon Lon Ranch (Epona figured out that this is where her pasture was), and of Mister Ingo, a worker at the farm who was not a favorite of any of the animals (and was also not a girl like Malon), and of the amazing place called Castletown. Once a week, Malon would go to Castletown. And whenever Malon went to Castletown, she'd tell Epona stories, and bring back the biggest, orangest, yummiest carrot Epona had ever seen.

And Epona was content.

Another week later…

Malon the girl came back from Castletown one day very excited. She ran through the ranch at a speed faster than Epona ran sometimes, and when she got into the pasture, she started talking to Epona.

"Oh, Epona, I had such a great time today. We went to the Castle Town and I met someone named Link! And he had a fairy! A FAIRY, Epona! It was so bright and shiny! And then he helped me and woke up Dad when I couldn't get to him! He's so brave, Epona!"

Epona pondered the speech. _If Malon liked Link, then Link must be a wonderful person. And Link may even be a girl! _Epona had always wanted to meet another girl like Malon. Malon gave Epona her carrot, and ran off to tell the short-maned man about Link.

A few minutes later, Malon returned to Epona and sung to her. In the middle of her song, the short-maned man came to Epona and Malon.

"Malon," said the short-maned man, "That blonde kid who woke me up earlier today is here to see you."

Malon squealed with delight and ran from the pasture more quickly than she had com earlier in the day. _Is Link that special to Malon? _Thought Epona.

"Man," said the short-maned man, "That blonde kid sure is special to Malon, huh." And the short-maned man went back to playing with his cucoos.

Epona was very excited.

* * *

**Well then, that's that. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. Don't be afraid to rate and review, if you have the time/energy/lack of apathy. **


End file.
